Garo: The Golden Fighter
by Azmodan0210
Summary: In order to redempt his past crimes, Jin Kazama must take the new step this time as the Makai Knight. Crossover of GARO and Tekken.


This is a new legend of GARO.

All their rights belong to their owners. I own nothing else.

Where there is light, shadows lurk and fear reigns. Yet by the blade of knights, mankind was given hope.

Narration by Zaruba.

 _"L_ _ong, long ago. There are the species of monsters that ravaged humanity. They come from Makai via inga gates into the human world, then possess people with darkened hearts and consume the souls of helpless. Those are called Demon Beasts Horrors. They are lead by Messiah the Queen of Horrors."_

 _"But they had the one powerfull enemy. The men donned in wolf-themed armor. The Makai Knights. They are the protectors of mankind. And among them there was the most strongest makai knight named Golden Knight Garo."_

 _"However the three Makai Knights were corrupted. They are Kiba, Zex and Giru as they are sided with Messiah."_

 _"The 15 Makai Priests used their abilities to seal off Messiah and her forces, But the 12 Makai Priests had died due to overuse, and the Makai Knights were killed by three fallen Makai Knights, their armors were hidden."_

 _"Then 3 remaining Makai Priest slew three fallen Makai Knights and their armors were scattered to the far reacehs of the globe."_

 _"And 3 Makai Priests parted ways afterwards. And the new hero is inheriting the armor of heroes. This man is the descendant of the makai knights and he will protect the others with strong heart. This man's name...is Jin Kazama."_

Yakushima - Japan.

The man in his twenties is seen walking home after the battle of Mishima's. This man was revealed to be Jin Kazama the former CEO of Mishima Zaibatsu. And he is cared by a man in his thirties. This man who was carrying Jin was revealed to be Miguel Rojo and he is revealed to be an actually as kind-hearted man. After finally defeating Jin, Miguel had stopped from killing Jin as he saw Jin's tragic past and decided to spare his life. Thus after the destruction of Mishima Zaibatsu and G Corporation, Jin was taken to the house were it was Jin's old house and had put Jin into his bed.

Thus a girl who is in her ninteens had saw Jin alive and she was relieved. It was Ling Xiaoyu and she was Jin's crush as she started to treat him with medical and thus she saw Jin's tatoo had been dissapeared because Devil Gene was gone from Jin's body thanks to Claudio Seraphino the Nova Exorcist who was the desciple of Jun Kazama the mother of Jin.

"J-JIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!" said Xiaoyu as she saw Jin alive and thus Jin had opened his eyes and he saw Xiaoyu was holding his hand.

"X-Xiao. Sorry about me causing you a trouble and Miguel I'm sorry for killing you sister." said Jin as Miguel had accepted the apologies from Jin thus becoming the friends.

"The appologies are accepted, amigo." said Miguel with the smile and then a woman who was a year younger than Jin had saw him alive. It was Julia Chang herself and she had already broken with Ganryu but she remained as the friend with Ganryu. And she came not alone. She came with brown haired man in his 30s. He wore the white robe, black shirt, black jeans and black boots. He also had a skull ring in his right hand. It was Kouga Saezima and the skull ring was revealed to be Madou Ring Zaruba.

 _"Look, Kouga. It looks like you had found your successor after all."_ said Zaruba as Kouga nodded in agreement.

"Jin Kazama. I can sense the potential in you. I will choose you as the makai knight." said Kouga as Jin responded. "M-Makai Knight?!" Then Miguel had continued.

"After I met with Kouga, I was defeated by him and I had realized that the vengeance is not the answer. I knew that you had your family, such as your grandfather, father and of course mother. I don't want to make your mother sad." said Miguel as he knew about Jin's tragic past.

"What have I done! I must redempt my past crimes and thus I'm indeed proud to be a Mishima but this time as the protector of mankind. I will protect the others. No matter what. I will take a new path this time as the Makai Knight." said Jin as he was determined to protect the others.

Month Later.

It cuts to a woman running home, she wore white buisness attire, and had brown hair, this is Azusa Kujo, a con artist, and she is in deep trouble. She was found out by a man she swindled, and boy, that man got mad.

"Oh, man. Oh, man. Oh, man!" she groaned "I am so dead!"

When she raced home, she barricaded a door, only for the man to break it down, and steal his money back

"If you swindle from me again, I will call the police!" the man snapped "Got it!?"

"Y-Yes sir." said Azusa.

The man stormed off

 **"So...I see that you possess a darkened soul..."** said a voice

"Who's there!?" she said.

 **"Allow me to lend you my power."** the voice said.

And with that, the being revealed to be a Horror, which then possessed her.

Then a man and boy saw something with Azusa and then she revealed her horror nature and killed a boy then had used her chains and then devoured a man and chuckling darkilly.

Where there is Inga, the Horrors appear and consume humans. However since ancient times, there are the heroes that use the weapons and armor to hunt down those monsters.

It shows Jin as Garo, his version of the Garo Armor looking like the Lost Shine Version, but completely gold colored, with a silver belt buckle, with the 2014 Garo helmet, and the Garo Sword resembles the one used by Kouga Saezima yet, it has no scabbard, and he has Alfonso San Valiante's golden cross pendant in the center of his armor's breastplate, The Garo Sword was in Jin's right hand, where Zaruba was at. The Garo armor's helmet gave off the appearance of a gold wolf with a fanged snarl with dark brown eyes that have yellow pupils.

Men donned in armor, the Makai Knights!

(Op: "Honoo no Kokuin ~DIVINE FLAME~" by JAM Project)

(You're The One Who Will Bring) It shows Jin standing sharply and he walks toward screen and then he picks his makai sword and slashes the screen and the screen shatters.

(GARO GARO GARO) Then opening cuts to the thunder striking and thus it cuts to a light and later it shows Garo slicing the screen and it cuts to a streets.

(Moeru gouka no naka umare ochitta senshi) It shows Jin walking in the streets looking determined.

(Seou onore no yami kuni kushimi wo) It later cuts to Miguel drinking the wine while relaxing peacefully.

(Hitoshi rezu chikatta omoi hanare ni nari) And then Jin turns arround and sees a sihoulette.

(Ankoku no me o karu sono toki) Then the sihoulette revealed to be Jun Kazama and thus it slowly cuts to Jun'e eye and it cuts to Garo as he takes the stance of Leon Luis.

(Kakenukete yuku atsui nani kaga mi o kogasu kono inochi) Then it cuts to Julia praying for Jin and she sheds the tear in her eye. Then it cuts to Asuka looking into daylight alongside Hwoarang.

(Hoshii naraba kurete yaru ze ukabu honoo no kokuin ni) It later shows Jin picking the makai sword and tracing the circle above himself and he turns into Garo and rushes into Horror.

(Furimukuna kirisake yami o tsuranuku made) It shows Garo and Zero slashing Horrors from left to right while Gai is zapping Horrors with the barrage of arrows.

(Konjiki no kiba wa uketsugu chi no sadame) The prayers of people reach Jin and then he becomes Master Garo.

(Kanashimi to setsuna ni nomi komareta tamashii) It shows Garo and Kiba having the intense sword duel on Gouten and Raigou respectively.

(Tada hitori ten e to tsunagu hikari wa GARO) Then Garo walking toward the screen and slices it with Garoken and screen shatters revealing Garo: The Golden Fighter logo and opening ends with Garo and the gang posing.

(End of Op)

Chapter 1: Con Artist.

Elsewhere, Azusa was facing another woman

"Actually..." said the woman "I wish to become someone great like you, and start a company, so I can make buisnessmen wealthy."

Azusa smirked

"OK, Let's work together then." said the woman as she bowed and walked off

"But..." said Azusa "Seems that dream won't be coming true."

"What...?" said the woman.

"Reciving twenty times what you started with, in only a year..." said Azusa "Isn't it only just a dream?"

The woman's eyes widened.

"A dream should die as one. This is for your sake." said Azusa as she tossed the dollars aside, and her eyes widened with hunger "I'm feeling hungry."

With that, the woman made a break for it, and Azusa shot chains out of her mouth, the woman screamed as the chains ripped her body to pieces, and passed them to Azusa's mouth for consumption.

Then it later cuts to the mansion which is now belonging to Jin Kazama. The mansion's name is Raijinkan which have the same hallway library leading to courtyard, living room, four bedrooms and of course large dinning room set for a ten same as Saezima residence. It also have a secret passageway which can be accessed by ringing the bell which is near a book case, which reveals a door behind a book shelf at the end of the hallway and it shows the secret passage to a underground training room.

It later cuts to Jin training in training underground room thus he changed in personality. He turned into caring and serious person like his mother. And he shows ruthlessness towards evil doers like his grandfather and father. And he also had deflected the iron fangs with just his makai sword without breaking a sweat. Jin is seen wearing his trademark gloves in addition to his black shirt, black jeans and black boots. And then a brazillian man appears waering his buttler attire. It was revealed to be Eddie Gordo who also remained as Jin's friend after the latter apologized for not taking care of his master.

"Mister Jin. It's taken a while to repair these steel fangs. Please next time go easy on them." said Eddie as Jin replied with the smile.

"If I go easy on the I would get hurt. So what the orders are now eh!?" said Jin as Eddie had gave a letter from a senate and then Jin had picked his madou lighter.

"Ah an orders from senate. It's been along time since I got them. I was just warming up!" said Jin as he burned the letter with madou lighter and the words had appeared.

"There is a light surrounded by Inga. This demon beast is using the money's as the bait and she steps on people's dreams before devouring them. Her name is Ishtarb. Eliminate her at once." said Jin as the orders had dissapeared.

"Well it looks like I need to hunt down this demon beast tonight huh!?" said Jin as Eddie had replied with the smile. "The job is calling you sir." Then both Jin and Eddie went upstairs.

Then Eddie had put the white robe once worn by Saezima family on Jin and Jin had put his trademark gloves on it.

"Thanks, Eddie." said Jin while he smiled warmly as Eddie replied with the bow. "No problem sir."

Then Jin had taken Zaruba into the job.

"Zaruba. Wake up! We have the job to do now!" said Jin as Zaruba continued.

 _"What's that, Jin?! I just wanted to dream a lot more dude."_ said Zaruba as Jin smiled and then he went into streets.

"I'm going!" said Jin as Eddie replied with a bow. "Please, come back safe." And then Jin had went into patrolling as Eddie smile with the tear on his eye.

Then Jin was investigating the crime scene as the Hong Kong detective Lei Wulong said this.

"Jin. You know that you cannot find Horror here." said Lei as Jin continued "And the suspect cannot return to the same place, right?!" And then Jin had found the broken glass as he knew that Ishtarb had devoured an innocent woman and then was holding his fist in rage.

"To step on people's dreams like that! This is will not go unpunished!" said an enraged Jin as he determined to stop Ishtarb.

Then durring the night time Zaruba who was in Jin's right hand had sensed a Horror.

 _"Jin I sense a Horror."_ said Zaruba as Jin nodded. "Let's hurry!"

Then Then Julia at alley was facing Azusa

"Please." said Julia "Allow me to become an artist."

"Sorry..." said Azusa "Artists are weird."

With that, the chains appeared, and they are flying toward Julia but Jin had appeared and deflected the chains.

(cue ost: Jin theme from Tekken 3)

"J-JIN!" said Julia as she saw Jin was rushing to her rescue.

"Are you okay, Julia?!" said Jin as Julia was revealed to be alright.

"You interfered you scum." Azusa growled.

"If you dare to lay a finger on my friends, I will kill you. Now, I will teach you a lesson of fear." said Jin as he cracked his fists threatenly.

"Hmph. I think a new makai knight need to die just like another weak human." said Azusa as she tries to kill Julia but those words only made Jin angry and he roundhouse kicked her in the face and then he endlessly punched her in the chest and then he picked his makai sword and sliced her guts. And then he sommersault kicked her in the face thus sending her flying.

(ost end)

Then Azusa had getting up and she noticed the eyes of Jin as he is revealed to be a makai knight.

"You're!...You're not the ordinary makai knight aren't you?!" said Azusa as she was breathing hadrly.

 _"He's more than just a mere makai knight. He's a Golden Knight Garo."_ said Zaruba as Azusa was freaking out.

"GOLDEN KNIGHT GARO?! But this is impossible. I thought the bloodline of this armor had dissapeared long ago." said Azusa freaking out

"Well, Ishtarb nobody would like to advertise my existence either." said Jin as he was sarcastically shrugging.

"Heheheheheheheheh! Finally! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! A WORTHY OPPONENT!" said Azusa as she was maniacally laughing and taking her true form. It was Ishtarb and she looked like she did in original series.

 _"My oh my! It's been a long time since I have returned, Jin. Demon Beast Ishtarb. No doubt it's her."_ said Zaruba as Jin was taking his makai sword from it's scabbard and pointed it into air and traced a circle above himself and thus Garo's armor had attached into Jin's body and thus Garo had appeared before Ishtarb's eyes.

(cue music: Raikou Garo Shoukan)

Then Garo was holding Garoken in his right hand as Zaruba as in right hand as well and Garo looked like he did in original series plus his eyes on helmet are brown. And then he posed like Kamen Rider Double and pointed at Ishtarb.

 _ **"Now, count up your crimes."**_ said Garo as he pointed at Ishtarb.

Then Ishtarb had thrown a car toward Garo as he sliced car in two with his Garoken which was without scabbard

 **"What?"** said Ishtarb as she thrown her chains to bind Garo

 _"Jin be carefull. She tries to bind your body."_ said Zaruba

 _ **"Not good!"**_ said Garo as he deflected chains and had cut Ishtarb's arms as she was screaming in pain

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! MY ARMS! WHYYYYYYYYYYYY?! I'M A HORROOOOOOOOR!"** yelled Ishtarb as she was screaming in pain

 _"A monster who needs to be slain before he could do any harm."_ said Zaruba as Garo had taken the stance of Leon Luis

 _ **"Stepping on people's dreams and devouring them. Horror Ishtarb. I will cut down your Inga."**_ said Garo as he dashed toward Ishtarb and impaled her as she was screaming in pain.

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! DAMMIT! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** Ishtarb had screamed and then exploded into bloody shower thus Garo had quickly dissengaged of his armor with no problem.

(ost end)

"This is a reality!" said both Jin and Zaruba in unison as Jin and Julia had went home together and then Xiaoyu alongside Claudio Seraphino were looking at Jin and Julia walking together as Xiaoyu was laughing in the similar fashion to Lili Rochefort.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOHOHOHOHOHOHO! Look at them, Claudio. I think they will make a cute couple." said Xiaoyu as Claudio was watching them via his telescope.

"Heheheheh! Inded, Xiao. I would definetly like this moment." said Claudio as he and Xiaoyu gave each other a thumbs up after they saw Jin had slayed a Horror and then they both laughed together.

End of Chapter 1.

(End: "WANDERERS" by JAM Project)

(It shows Jin looking at starlight with Julia as they hold their hands rommantically)

Ayashii hodo kagayaita hikari, nabiku tsukikage ni  
Mimi wo sumaseba kikoe kuru yajuu-tachi no tameiki  
Shukumei no Chain karamitsuki mienai ori, torawareta  
Kanjou wo mo ayatsurenai kanashiki saga no naka de

Hora te wo nobashi tsukameru to omotta yume  
Ashita ni nareba kieyuku yoru yo akenaide

Myakuutsu kodou akai chi wa moete iru no ni  
Samukute samukute mou kogoe sou  
Nukumori wo motometeru What's this?  
Ai wo sagashite zutto zutto  
Mada minu hito wo kokoro ni egaki nagara  
Itsumademo kono inochi tsukiru made... kitto Wanderers

(An instrumental of Honoo no Kokuin ~DIVINE FLAME~ plays)

Next time on Garo: The Golden Fighter.

Jin investigates the murder of a man.

Jin-"I really hate the seadfood."

Azdab- **"Are you surprised?"**

Meanwhile the spirit of Jun Kazama visits Jin.

Jun-"You must act, Jin. Your friends are depending on you."

Can Jin will strike down this Horror?

Find out in chapter 2: Fossil.

Jin-"Now, count up your sins."

It looks like Jin Kazama as Garo stands for double manly. Please only the positive reviews.


End file.
